The invention relates to a warming jug to be put on a warming plate with a metal bottom and a jacket in another material.
Warming jugs of this kind are known, e.g., from the German Patent Application No. 2 824 653.9. They serve to keep liquids, food and the like at a constant temperature, by putting the jug on a warming plate. Containers being made entirely of metal are subject to certain restrictions in view of their form as well as of weight reasons. There is, therefore, a requirement to produce such containers in non-metallic materials, which permit a free shaping and are of light weight. Such materials, however, can in most cases not be put in direct contact with warming plates and besides do not have thermal conductivity. Therefore, the jug jacket of the known warming jug is connected with a metal bottom.
The connection of these two different materials in one jug leads to considerable problems in construction and production technique. The jacket of the known warming jug, therefore, must be especially shaped at its lower end portion, i.e., the thickness of the jacket must be increased and shaped by special methods. For the shaping of this part of the jacket very expensive and complicated tools are needed. This leads to high production costs for such warming jugs.